


The Willow

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: When Frodo almost drowns in the river Withywindle, Sam comes to his rescue!





	

Sam saves Frodo from drowning in the river Withywindle. Strangely enough, I have never seen another illustration of this dramatic scene. 


End file.
